1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel bracket for wheeled luggage in which a the front portion of the wheel bracket substantially has the same thickness in its longitudinal cross-section.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional wheeled luggage is shown in FIGS. 1A-1D in which a circumferential frame member T is a principal structural component of body A; a wheel bracket B is disposed in each bottom corner of the body A; and an arcuate-shaped portion C of the wheel bracket B is formed between a side plate S and a bottom plate M for permitting the frame member T to pass through the interface between the arcuate-shaped portion C and front plate F. Further, a raised portion F4 is formed from the higher portion to the lower portion on the front plate F of bracket B for enhancing strength and preventing the body A from being damaged by a collision with an external object. Accordingly, a number of recesses F1, a number of longitudinal and transverse ribs F2, and a hole F3 are formed on the back of front plate F for achieving a smooth surface of the front plate F by means of injection molding. That is, the front plate F substantially has the same thickness in its longitudinal cross-section. However, wheel housing H is disposed below the bottom plate M of bracket B, i.e., the bracket B is external to the body A. As such, the length from the top of body A to the bottom of wheel W is longer than the height of the upright luggage. In other words, the effective capacity of the luggage is decreased. Further, a luggage stored in the cargo area of an aircraft is no more than 22xe2x80x3(height)xc3x9714xe2x80x3(width)xc3x979xe2x80x3(length) as governed by the Warsaw Convention. As such, wheels can be completely or partially retracted into the luggage is desirable for obtaining a maximum case capacity. This is a design as described below.
Another conventional wheeled luggage for overcoming the above deficiency is shown in FIGS. 2A-2C. Similarly, a number of recesses F1, a number of longitudinal and transverse ribs F2, and a hole F3 are formed on the back of front plate F. It is seen that a substantial portion of the wheel W is retracted into the luggage. Further, the center of wheel W is elevated to just above the bottom of luggage case. As such, the raised portion F4 of front plate F is further protruded and the height of wheel housing H is elevated above the arcuate-shaped portion C and the bottom plate M. However, it is disadvantageous to intercept the frame member T by intersection region of the bottom plate M, the front plate F, and the side plate S. As a result, the strength of the frame member T is decreased, and further, the assembly time of the luggage components is adversely prolonged.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved wheel bracket for wheeled luggage to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel bracket for wheeled luggage in which a substantial portion of the wheel is retracted into the luggage body without intercepting the frame member so as to maintain a desirable supporting strength.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wheel bracket for wheeled luggage in which an aesthetic recess is formed on the front portion of the wheel bracket which can be manufactured in a single injection molding, thereby improving yield.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wheel bracket for wheeled luggage in which the front portion of the wheel bracket substantially having the same thickness in its longitudinal cross-section. Further, the back of wheel bracket may be manufactured by the injection molding for reducing cost and facilitating assembly.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing a wheel bracket for wheeled luggage having a front plate, a bottom plate, a side plate perpendicular to one another and forming an arcuate-shaped portion therebetween, and a wheel housing shaped to receive a wheel, the improvement comprising a convex top portion of the wheel housing situated above the bottom plate; a raised portion formed from a higher portion to a lower portion on a surface of the front plate; and a first plurality of recesses and a plurality of longitudinal and transverse rib members formed on a back of the front plate in which one of the first recesses having a lowest-height is substantially flush with a highest point of the convex top portion; wherein said raised portion on the surface of the front plate comprises a second recess having a height generally equal to that of the convex top portion, and said second recess substantially has the same thickness in longitudinal cross-section as remaining portions of the front plate.